bakuganroleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Darkus Rayne/Raining Blood, Chapter 48: The Death of Valer.
Valer was a kingdom that hated me and my siblings very much. Well, the king did. He drove us away against the citizens whim. And that was obviously their downfall. "That's why Mortimer hates us. It's you! You've done something to anger her!" Pandora yelled at me. This was happening to fast. One moment we were struck with sadness about this, the next they're ready to tear my head off. "Relax Pandora. We don't know what happened. We can't know what happened. It's not something that we can just blame him for. We don't have enough evidence. These messages are all over the place. Some contradicting. We can't just jump to conclusions." Frost said. "Fine. But if this turns out to be true, you're dead, Shade." My sister threatened. This wasn't the first time she threatened me. And I knew it wouldn't be the last. I was confused though. Pandora didn't let me go. Kazakama was still restricting my neck. "These are cries for help. And we couldn't answer them. Does that... make us as bad as Mortimer?" Nova questioned. He was beginning to doubt himself. They all were. All because of something I may or may not have been involved with. Why? Why did something always have to get in the way? Things are great and then something like this '' comes along and shatters my siblings trust. "Let him go, Pandora!" Allagar shouted, beams of energy shot Kazakama into a wall, freeing me from Pandora. She quickly went after her scythe. "How dare you!" She was pissed. Allagar had every intention to fight Pandora. He was insane. They both charged at each other. Pandora swung her scythe. This would be it. The end of the little guys' life. A flash of light emanated from him. I could just barely make out the outline of his body, and a sword? Was that a sword? No. A sword's blade wasn't that thin. Unless Pandora's hit all but destroyed it. The light died down, and it was clear. It wasn't a blade in his hand at all. It was a lance. The two were still swinging weapons. Allagar, defending himself, Pandora, attacking Allagar. "OceanBow." I heard Aqua whisper. In a flash, Pandora and Allagar were encased in water." You will stop this. Now!" Her face remained calm. "This is chldish. You're fighting over something that has already been decided. "He attacked me first!" Pandora defended. "You wouldn't let Shade go!" Allagar countered. "Shut up, shut up, shut up! Getsuga!" Sheath yelled. The sky went dark and lightning began to strike. The ground began to rumble as the sky opened. A slash in the clouds. All you could see was more and more grey. The clouds were endless. A brilliant beam of light struck. It's target point, beside Sheath. It was too bright to stare at. When the light subsided. There he stood. The Reaper of Indelatra. Getsuga. "Sheath what is the meaning of-" He interupted himself, seeing we were in the fallen kingdom of Valer. "This is... Valer Kingdom." His face was molded into one of shock. A mold that broke the previous one of seriousness. I hadn't seen Getsuga but once in my life, and in that time, I never expected him to shake over something like ''this, he never gave the feel that he would. "How did you know that?" Allagar asked, yelling. He was making sure he could be heard over the water that encased him. Aqua let the water fall from the two. "I grew up here. You all need to leave. This place will tear Sheath's mind to hell." We did. We went back to the forest shrine. We ran, before this place took it's toll on Sheath. We reached the shrine. The one I barely paid attention to. It had vines wrapped around it now. That wasn't there before. How long were we in there? "Ah! I'm soaked!" Allagar shouted, shaking the water off like a dog. "Nova! you should heat me up!" "No!" Nova was upset at something. Probably at Allagar and Pandora fighting in a place like that. Pandora had the nature around her soak up the water for their benefit. She would wrap herself in vines and wait. My siblings truly were impressive. It hit me then. I had just revisited a key point of my childhood. Valer Kingdom. "So that shrine?" Aqua pointed to the tiny building I had noticed before. "A forest shrine." Allagar began. "Demonia has many of those. Back in 8000, this very forest caught fire. It burned for 30 years. They say a goddess protected this forest the entire time. Keeping the fire burning, but keeping it away from Valer Kingdom, saving the citizens. Her name? It was Pandora." Category:Blog posts Category:Blog posts